


Punishment

by gothangelic



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Sex Toys, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothangelic/pseuds/gothangelic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was going on here? Alone, tied up in the dark. Naked, he noticed a moment later...</p><p>Surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

The first thing that Megamind noticed when he came to was that he was still mostly upright, leaning slightly backward. Whatever he was laying on was strangely tense, but yielding at the same time. Usually when he fell asleep at his workstation, he ended up with the worst crick in his neck, however with this particular instance of rousing, his head was cradled by a firm cushion that moulded to the back of his head.

He prised his eyes open, and realized that he still couldn't see. He blinked. The room was absolutely pitch black. Had be been knocked out again by something electrical? he wondered. Megamind attempted a shifting movement only to find silken rope-like restraints around his ankles and wrists, drawn tight enough to secure, but not tight enough to cut off any circulation. It was strange to feel anything against his wrists; the spiked gloves were still a mainstay, and this sensation was foreign to him.

He stilled, his massive mind working. What was going on here? Alone, tied up in the dark. Naked, he noticed a moment later as a stray breeze wafted by, making his lithe muscles tense. He was attached to some sort of latticework, judging by the thick straps that supported his back. He began to panic slightly, yanking viciously on the restraining wrist binding, then stilling when he heard a chain overhead rattle ominously, and the lattice he was strapped to started to shift, swaying gently back and forth.

"Easy, lover," came a voice from the darkness, and his eyes snapped to the location of the sound, and presumably, the breeze which passed his flesh moments ago.

"Roxanne?" he breathed. A dark chuckle replied, and a thick silken-soft rope ran its way around his chest, just under his arms, startling him. It wound lower, wrapping him two or three more times before being pulled snug. Another attempt at shifting revealed a tightness around his thighs; there were more rope restraints attached to the lattice work, holding his body semi-upright, splayed, spread-eagle and unable to break free.

"What--" he tried to speak again, and a gag was swiftly stuffed into his mouth. He squawked in protest as the buckle was fastened close enough to his ear to hear the metal peg slide through leather. His tongue was flattened against the bottom of his mouth by a protrusion built into the gag, so while he could still make sounds through the vented silicone, they came out as unintelligible.

He made a frustrated groan, tugging on the bindings again. "Ah, ah, lover. No speaking unless I give you permission. Almost done. You weren't supposed to be awake yet." He thought back, and remembered: he'd been working on the blueprints for something, had heard a noise behind him, and turned directly into a face-full of knockout spray. The last thing he had seen was a wicked smirk from his girlfriend. "Though, I must say," she continued, "these night vision contacts are simply amazing. I may keep them as my birthday present."

Megamind's face went slack as that statement processed, and felt his stomach fall through to the floor, despite the wide straps securely holding him. He'd forgotten.

He had a whole to-do planned out for the evening, had even set it up so Minion would surprise Roxanne by picking her up from work. He was going to take her to a place he'd found to watch the stars, have a picnic, and make love under the sky. But he'd forgotten. There was a gala in Metrocity that had commandeered his attention, and then he'd gotten sidetracked by an invention, and then that giant robot was mashing up Main Street, and the following cleanup... The entire day slipped past him without his notice.

His wide, pleading eyes searched for her desperately through the darkness, and he heard her chuckle. "Don't worry, Megs. I already unwrapped my present," she said, her voice smoky, laden with intent. "You know just what to get a girl."

"Hnnnn..." he groaned as she finished the last knot off, his perfect eyebrows drawing together, frantically trying to think his way out of this. He heard her footsteps as she walked around him, and twitched when her hand finally came into contact with his skin, trailing from his nipple, pebbled in the cool air of what he assumed was the Evil Lair, down to the jut of his slim hip.  
He reached out with his mind, a last-ditch effort; Megamind still wasn't good with the slightly-psychic thing, but improving with practice. Please, he tried. Please, I'm sorry.

"I like it when you beg,” she commented, chuckling at his attempt at a scowl when he realized that reasoning with her wasn't going to work either. “Let’s see if I can’t wind my new present up and try it out,” Roxanne said.

Her lips, hot and dry, seared against the side of his neck, and he felt goosebumps rise on his body, pleasure prickling along his spine, and all thoughts of actively resisting went out the figurative window. Roxanne's hot breaths puffed against the wet mark she left behind, and he groaned as her tongue ran up the front of his tender neck, from collarbone to chin, a hand coming up to stroke the meticulously-groomed goatee. A kiss was pressed to his chin, and he quivered as he felt her hot little tongue slide wetly across his bottom lip, stretched as it was against the gag. Her fingers, only the tips of them touching him, ran up over his cheeks, brushing against long eyelashes as his eyelids dropped closed in pleasure, forgetting his current state of incarceration. They ran over his scalp, brushing against the sensitive tips of ears that he was sure were pinked in pleasure, and he sighed. He felt the tickle of her short hair brush over his cheek as she leaned in, latching her lips onto the pulse point in his long neck.

Her smart mouth ran along the inside of his upper arm, tracing the delicate musculature there, before moving down and diving into the curve of his elbow. Her teeth trailed along his inner arm before moving to bite the rope at his finely-boned wrist. Megamind nearly swallowed his tongue as Roxanne took his middle finger into her mouth down to the knuckle, swirling her tongue around the long, thin digit as she came back up.

"Hnnnnnn," he groaned, feeling the pleasant tingling low in his that he knew was a precursor to hardening fully. His cock was still sheathed, but certainly becoming interested in the proceedings. He cried out, unable to muffle the noise, when her teeth came into play, nipping him sharply on the part of his palm where his thumb curled. His fingers gently came to rest against the swell of her jaw and cheek, caressing her briefly.

She moved, then, taking a larger mouthful of flesh at the junction between neck and shoulder, tugging on it carefully as he tried to squirm. He felt her grin against his neck as her face dropped lower, tongue trailing down over his chest, circling a nipple before tracing past his stomach. That clever tongue dipped briefly into his navel and he huffed a laugh, trying to twitch away from her. 

The ropes held tight.

All thought of laughter fled when her she skipped past the rest of him. Megamind let out a hoarse cry when her tongue found his ventral slit, access to the now-swollen sheath hiding his quiescent cock, and delved into it fearlessly, circling, teasing, sucking at the tip of him to try and draw him out. Roxanne was relentless, and his eyes clamped closed against the assault. He couldn’t twist away from the overwhelming stimulation, and mere moments later, he slid out, the thick pink length of him twitching in the open air. He curled his phallus to rub the angled head against her cheek, the petals alongside still held tightly closed. It left a shining trail of fluid behind and Roxanne pulled away, humming in satisfaction. “That’s better,” she pronounced, giving him a none-too-gentle pat.

He sucked air through the gag, swallowing roughly at the treatment. All the air held in his lungs left him in a huff as he felt another thick strap biting into sensitive skin, pulled tight at the base against the stretched ventral slit, just beneath where the knot would swell from later. He moaned aloud as he felt himself begin to throb, the cool air doing absolutely nothing to cool his heat. She left him hanging, the lattice swinging gently back and forth from it's suspension. He had the sneaking suspicion that she was staring at him, relishing in his helplessness. It was certainly not a position he found himself in often.

A startled, pained scream lit the air as his right nipple was unexpectedly caught in a clamp that felt like tiny teeth biting into him. “Oh, hush, its not that bad,” she said, and he could hear the grin in her voice. "I like the decoration. This is one of the things that I picked up, especially for this little venture."

She toyed with the left, then, pinching and pulling it, twisting the nub between her thumb and forefinger until he was sure it was purple and swollen, revelling in the cries that he tried to keep in, before applying the matching clamp. He let out a strangled sound as it took hold, fire running along his nerves. A choke caught in his throat as she tugged briskly on the chain connecting the clamps only moments after they had been applied. His teeth tried to sink into the gag as she plucked at his nipples while they were still clamped, further inflaming them to the point where they felt like they were red hot voids on his chest. He imagined he would be able to see soon by just their heated glow.

Just as swiftly as she had clipped the first clamp on, her touch was again gone, leaving him trying futilely to guess what she had up her sleeve next. All was silent, except for his soft breaths through the gag as he tried to breathe shallowly so as not to move the chain connecting his nipples. Where had she gone? He couldn't think much beyond the pain at his chest, the way it seemed to have a direct link to his bound cock. The darkness and silence seemed to intensify everything, the way it made him focus.

He heard the chains rattle again, this time not from some movement of his, and his knees were pulled up nearly to his chest, and he yelled out incoherently in pain as they brushed against the clamps adorning his nipples. He was sure they would never be the same if he even came out of this with them intact. Megamind was left panting, trussed up like a turkey on display, his cock shifting with each breath.

Another shift, chains grinding, and Megamind found himself flat on his back, staring up at a ceiling that he couldn't see, his throbbing cock writhing against it's binding futilely. He laid there, panting, waiting for whatever Roxanne had planned next. Not as if he could stop her, he thought. Rather, he felt he deserved whatever she could dish out.

A light touch against his butt cheek made him renew tugging at the silken ropes binding him, trying to get room enough to slip them despite his thoughts; the ropes held him tight. She'd tied him expertly.

"Easy, lover," came the crooning voice of his girlfriend as her hand rested, stroking him. He relaxed after a moment, feeling the ropes around him holding him secure as he sagged. This would actually feel quite nice, he thought blearily, if only he could ignore the fire still burning at his chest.

Another hand came to wrap around his bound squirming cock, and he groaned. Megamind bucked when her thumb slipped across the tip, smearing the wetness it found there. She started a slow stroke in counterpoint to the massaging hand on his backside. A long cry echoed as a slickened finger breached him without much warning, leaving him shuddering.

The finger stilled just inside his body, but the stroking hand on him did not. Megamind sucked a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his hands as he fought to keep calm. Roxanne's mouth descended on his cock once again, and his synapses sparkled in pleasure. Her hand rubbed him roughly over his sheath, pressing her palm against the solid flesh that swelled inside it, and he started to tremble. She was really far, far too good at sucking him.

Her finger began to move, and he moaned aloud. Her chuckle rumbled through him, and his cock twitched in her mouth, circling around her tongue as she licked him. When one finger became two, he did not notice, distracted as he was by her talented mouth. By the time her two became three, and she began to curled them to point forward, pressing upward, he was trying to press them further into himself, twisting to get more contact. Little gasps and whines escaped him, turning into a shout when she massaged firmly against the spongy-firm tissue inside of him that was his equivalent of a prostate.

"Roxanne," he tried to say, but it came out muffled. Immediately, her fingers and mouth were gone, leaving him open, dripping, and writhing against his bindings.

"Bowg," echoed throughout the room, and a frisson of cold ran through him. He cast his eyes about for the telltale glow of the brainbot, but couldn't see it.

"Stealth setting, honey. Don't worry. Pinky will take care of you," Roxanne promised, her hand swiping along the rope at his abdomen. His teeth clenched solidly around the silicone gag when the blunt tip of something pressed against him gently, almost tenderly. It was smooth, slicked with something, and he gasped when it caught on the rim of his opening. Then it slowly, steadily pressed inward. One ridge finally popped in, then relief as his hole clenched around the smaller girth. His breath caught when it kept pressing in. Another, wider ridge stretched him, the feeling of a slight burn briefly flared, then soothed as the next bit settled into him, popping through rings of muscle relentlessly. Two, then three, then four more, and he was sure his eyes had crossed as the widest part of the base was lodged firmly against his prostate. He knew what this toy was: a lurid blue, spongy-firm spiral with gradually widening flares toward the base. He'd used it himself on Roxanne, and she had squealed prettily as he'd done it.

Megamind hung there, impaled and helpless, his chest heaving despite the pain at his nipples, the chain shifting slightly as the brainbot's attachment stretched him amazingly. Little puffs of noise escaped him as he breathed, sounding like gasps as he pondered the stretched, loose, and sorry state that his poor abused body would be left in when all was said and done. A footstep caught his ear from below him, and he knew where Roxanne was again.

"Bowg?" came the query from between his legs. He heard the whisper of flesh swiping across a dome, and his world's focus narrowed to the toy lodged inside him as it began it's retreat, stealing his breath along with it. "Bowg bowg!" Pinky exclaimed proudly as her master gave a whine, clenching, inadvertently trying to hold on to the phallus as it slipped away.

Pinky set up a leisurely pace, pulling the toy this way and that while it was inside him, letting him get used to the invasion. Roxanne's hand brushed across his forehead, smoothing his pulled brow. "Relax, lover. You've got this," she purred. He blinked up into the darkness owlishly. The only noise that broke through the wet noise of well-lubricated fucking were the slight noises of distress that would be wrenched periodically from Megamind as his brainbot obediently probed around inside him, pressing this way and that. The twisting sensation that the toy gave put pressure to different spots, and Pinky seemed to be trying to see what he responded to best.

After a minute or two of the slow exploration, and of testing his limits, his tense muscles finally learned to give into the insistent pressure, and he let out a long groan as his prostate was nudged, pressed, then given a long, slow rub as Pinky twisted the toy, wrenching it around.  
He had never felt so stretched, he thought, his head spinning again as Pinky withdrew. She spun the toy like a drill, and it ploughed its way back deep inside him of its own volition like it was designed to do. A vibrating pulse against his prostate had him crying out, his head falling to the side. Pinky set up a teasing, throbbing tempo that had him trying to squirm closer and further away at the same time. The throbbing became a leisurely pace of in and out, taking Megamind's higher thought processes with it. The ridges on the toy rumbled through him, his muscles tensing briefly, leaving him shaking as it was driven deeper. Pinky increased the pace, following the directives that Mommy had given her.

Roxanne's slick hand joined the assault, wrapping around his cock and pumping him with fluid strokes. Megamind realized, at some point during the mind-numbing assault of sensation at his ass and cock, that a line of saliva was trailing down his mouth from the gag. He really couldn't find it within himself to care. The battering he was taking was sublime, sending shockwaves through him on every in-stroke.

The petals nestled along his cock had bloomed open under the attention, flaring wide, thickening as he squirmed, wrapping itself around Roxanne's hand, the almost tongue-like sprays caressing her fingers. He'd never been able to bloom this fully under his own attention before, not unless he was inside her. The base of him was widening, blood leaving his brain to detour to his engorging knot, the thick strap around him biting into him, just enough to keep his orgasm at bay. He pressed, trying to come, but the damned thing wouldn't let him. Little noises of frustration escaped the gag as he pushed at it with his tongue, trying to spit it out.

His groans turned frantic, realizing finally the utter control she'd put him under. Their usual bouts of sex, lovemaking, fucking, were more about her giving, him receiving. He set the pace, revelled in it, controlled her with pleasure. She loved it. He made it a point to be a generous lover, but, clearly, Roxanne had dreamt about something else. She'd seen something in him that had made her want to wrench control from him, and this is where he ended up.

Megamind's eyes pressed closed, the nearness of his orgasm forcing tears from him. He was on knife's edge, teetering, merely a strap of leather holding him from the precipice, and he wanted it. He could taste it, silky and molten, hovering just out of reach. A wet moan escaped him as a lithe tongue stole the looming tears from the corner of his eye, and full lips pressed against his gagged mouth. There was nothing he could do but take it.

His eyes shot wide open in the darkness long minutes later, and he keened as the feeling of molten lead shot down through his cock, forcing him straight. He hadn't noticed her hand tightening slightly, pulling his cock away from his body, gently loosing the bits that had captured her fingers, isolating the center spray. His petals waved helplessly as he was pierced, stretched from the inside out by the rod that they tried and failed to grasp and stop. The petals slipped as they tried to grip the lubricated steel, which was colder than it had felt initially, but swiftly warming to body temperature. The sound finally stopped its advance, and he twisted against the binding ropes and flat lattice straps, fairly screaming as Roxanne's hand came back to its post swiftly and pumped his flesh around the rod mercilessly.

Her attack went on for relentless minutes, the dual sensations of Pinky reaming him and his tender flesh moving unnaturally around unforgiving steel, unable to bend and flex normally with the rigid sound keeping him straight and at attention. It felt like it was stroking him from the inside, and he was gasping for breath, still unable to come, when Roxanne's hand finally stilled, vanished.

His world still centered around the jarring, rhythmic pounding that Pinky delivered, now hard enough to shove him upward, rattling the chains that kept him suspended with each punishing thrust.

"Oh, baby, if you could see yourself," she whispered, her voice suddenly very close to his ear. He shivered, his wide eyes sliding shut. "You look so beautiful, all trussed up like a Christmas turkey, helpless," she purred, and he whimpered as she pressed down on a clamped nipple. "You have no idea how hot this is making me, how hard it is not to just jump on and ride my favourite pony. In fact," she trailed off, and in one fluid movement, she pulled the gag off of him, dropping it somewhere by the wayside, and he sucked in a breath, his jaw aching from the death bite he had on the restraint. Before he could even find a word to utter, she had slung a shapely leg over his face, settling her needy, dripping folds directly over his recently-freed, gasping mouth. He could almost see her staring straight down at him as she issued her next command.

"Eat me," she commanded prettily, and presented with the proof of her arousal, he found himself with two choices. He could suffocate, or he could obey and suffocate anyway. His bound, tortured cock made the decision for him, twitching futilely at the scent of her, and he dove in with purpose, a flurry of lips and tongue and teeth.

"Mmm," she groaned as he set to work, his entire body still bent almost double and being soundly fucked by the relentless brainbot. He lapped at her from front to back, worrying her nub with his teeth gently before sucking it as hard as he could between his lips. She rubbed down on him like a cat, shifting her hips, and he felt her juices drip down his chin, pooling in the hollow at the base of his neck.

"That's amazing," she said as he ran circles around her clit, then dove back to her opening, pressing his long, long tongue as deeply as he could inside her, searching out her taste.  
He had set to making small, unconscious noises on every in-stroke, little "ah"s of pleasure, but on one particularly strong, perfect press, he let out a long groan, his voice muffled by his favourite place in the world. Megamind realized that her cry matched his own, and didn't bother holding back his own sounds after that.

If he died here, he thought, gasping in a breath as he ground his chin into her, goatee scratching nicely, he couldn't regret it. His heart skipped a beat as she called his name, leaning back to afford him more room to move. Sweet science, he loved this woman! He vowed never to forget anything regarding her ever. Ever. Ever. Again. (Unless it was on purpose.)

Pinky gave a particularly vicious thrust, and he barked out a muted moan, pausing his ministrations to collect himself. That earned him a sharp tug on the chain connecting his nipples, and his holler was again captured by her flesh. "Don't you dare stop now, lover. I'm close," she whispered, demanding. He nodded, taking her nub back between her teeth, flickering his tongue over it.

Megamind blinked when a familiar blue light flared to life just out of his field of vision, searing his neglected retinas as his eyes widened in recognition. "Hnn!" he protested futilely, wide verdant eyes reflecting the flickering blue light that was the basis of all the power sources used in his formerly-villianous creations.

She held the device high enough to light her face in profile, and the smirk spread across her lips while she looked down at him, her lush figure blocking most of his face from her vantage. His vibrant green eyes shot wide when they confirmed that it was the B.I.N.K.Y. that she held. He squirmed when he realized what she meant to do.

"Pinky," she said, commanding. "Use the other one now."

He couldn't help a hoarse grunt as the toy was pulled swiftly from him, leaving his hole gaping, empty, grasping. He felt his muscles trying to clench, but they didn't seem to be responsive just yet, confused by the sudden feeling of emptiness. He kept his pace with his tongue, drinking her sweetness down like a man dying of thirst, through, unwilling to risk Roxanne's displeasure if he stopped again.

"Harder, lover. Make me come," Roxanne demanded, and he bit gently on her nub, fluttering his tongue against it, around it, forgetting for the moment his situation. When the wide flare of a new toy pierced him, he moaned long and low, the vibration of his voice making Roxanne's thighs quake around his ears. He felt her legs start to quake, and knew she was close. He redoubled his efforts, trying to ignore the secondary stretch of a thinner, flatter device that pressed inward, settling firmly against his prostate, and forcing stars into his mind.

She shattered around him, a long "oh" of pleasure filling his ears, and he slowed his pace, concentrating his attention on prolonging her pleasure. Roxanne must have grabbed onto the chains suspending him, because he began to rock along with her, and he gasped as the toy nudged just shy of too hard.

Megamind moaned urgently when the light from the B.I.N.K.Y. moved, lighting Roxanne from behind.

"Oh, baby, that was amazing," Roxanne said as the stinging abated, leaving only the throbbing of his crushed nipples. She trailed the tip of the B.I.N.K.Y. around and around, not quite touching the metal of the clamps. It left a tingling sensation behind; he knew from early, early on that the real zap only activated when the glowing device touched metal, and while he could certainly feel the power if he zapped himself, the particular energy the device held wasn't able to actually harm him.

He whimpered, having slowed his service to long, slow, languid licks with the broadened flat of his tongue, letting her enjoy the aftershocks. He wished he had use of his hands, flexing them when the desire to touch her came over him.

The trembling of her legs around his head stilled, and her hand wound back around his skewered cock, twitching desperately in full-bloom. His scream was a thing of beauty when she touched the B.I.KN.K.Y. to the contract at the tip of his cock. Electricity sang through him, flowing jaggedly down the rod spearing him, and it lit up a fiery path that cut straight through him, stimulating him from the inside out. The bit he'd felt enter him earlier, touching, pressing against his prostate beneath the toy still pumping him must complete the circuit, the small part of his brain that hadn't melted supplied helpfully from very far away.

He arched hard, or tried to, and Roxanne ran her tongue along the inside of his calf when she leaned down, and crushed her soft tummy against his tortured nipples. His scream echoed despite her muting efforts, and he felt her shudder. The electricity vanished and her tongue came to lick a wet path around the flare of his cockhead, its petals shuddering against the light burr of her tastebuds. When she leaned back up, the B.I.N.K.Y. was back, searing through him as he thrashed to the best of his ability, the feeling overwhelming, short circuiting.

He gasped hoarsely against her pussy lips when the crush of the clamps on his nipples vanished, only to be replaced with vicious aching pain when the blood refilled the voids. His scream was crushing, delivered directly into her sensitive flesh, and Megamind choked as he felt her warm hand against his bruised flesh, alternately tweaking and soothing. His heart was beating against her fingertips like he had just run a marathon.

She dismounted, one hand still holding the tingling B.I.N.K.Y. in place, only the straps and the rod keeping him from coming. She smiled, not that he could see it, and flicked the rod with her fingers. He spasmed, an orgasm without the relief of coming. When the rod fell back into place touching the power source, the sensation was back, and he squirmed.

"Please, please, please, please--" he choked.

"What is it, lover?" she asked coyly.

"Roxanne, I-- " he trailed off when she popped the rod again once, twice, and after three, he lost count, his mind finally blown. Coherent thought was a thing of the past, and all that was left was pleading and panting. "Nnn," he groaned clenching his teeth, "please, Rox-- I need to -- I can't -- please."

She took a long lick of the sweat trailing over his forehead. "You want to come, baby?" she asked, her voice smoky and sexy in his ear. Another swipe of her tongue followed, sending gooseflesh up and down his right side.

Megamind's reply was an incoherent affirmative. Pinky's thrusts picked up speed, battering his guts and he let out a long, tormented groan. Roxanne smiled, and the meager light from the B.I.N.K.Y.'s power lit her face. She looked hungry. Ravenous. "Look at me, lover."

He hauled his eyes to hers, pleading with whimpers when words failed him so spectacularly. "Say my name, and ask me nicely."

"Rox-- aah!" he gasped as Pinky shifted again. His brain began to let off fireworks behind his eyes. So close. He was so close. "Please -- oh -- please, Roxanne," he gasped on a breath. "May I come?"

A tug of the chains, and a shivering rattle set him back to spread-eagle, Pinky reaching new angles as she worked him hard while he swayed. "How can I deny my favourite boy when he begs so prettily?" Roxanne said, and his head fell back against the rest, his head tossing to the side.

Then, so quickly he didn't know how she managed it, the bindings around his cock were gone, and the only obstacle left was to come around the obstruction blocking the path. He whined as the pressure released, and felt his insides draw up tightly, fighting to come. His petals writhed, trying to pull the sound out, but slipping, sliding, some recoiling with a snap when they came into direct contact with the charged metal.

The B.I.N.K.Y. disappeared, and along with it, the sound, leaving fire in its wake. Megamind was panting, drawing in huge gulps of air when he felt Roxanne's hand draw his tender, tortured cock to her lips. It coiled, giving a long rub, before she took it inside her mouth. He felt the swollen knot at the base mash up against her lips, preventing him from stuffing it any further inside her sweet mouth for the time being, and his petals wrapped around her tongue and lips, making love to them as they quivered. She swallowed around him, and he was lost.

The world exploded into a miasma of sensation, colour against the blackness of the room, and he couldn't hear anything except the sound of his own voice crying out his completion over the oceanic rush of blood. Megamind's body took on a life of its own, pulling, straining against the ropes that held him still, arching his back hard enough that he imagined he heard a rib crack. When the spasm passed, he was left a quivering mass of exposed nerves and for a while, there was silence in his mind.

Normally, he would have kept rocking into her, prolonging both of their pleasures, but after spending so long on such a fine precipice, he felt like he'd lost childhood memories through his cock after such a powerful orgasm. Megamind spent a moment, his chest heaving, consciously unwinding his petals from a surprisingly calm Roxanne's tongue, fighting back the dark, sparkling tunnel vision that he could only really see because of the discarded B.I.N.K.Y.'s subtle glow.

A dark chuckle made its way to him, and his head lolled to the side, his muscles slack against the cushion as he regarded her. "Roxanne, I'm sorry," he tried, feeling his tongue slur the words.

"Ah, I thought I did better than that," she said. "You shouldn't be able to think."

"I don't think I can. I think," he muttered, breathless.

The moment his muscles unclenched against the continuous gentle throb of the clever brainbot still spearing him, milking him slowly, bringing him down. He couldn’t help a groan as Pinky slipped the dildo out. Megamind was left feeling oddly empty and grasping, his muscles fluttering. An experimental squeeze of muscles would have flattened him had he been standing. The only thing he could do in his situation was let a broken groan escape.

Roxanne chuckled. "This is the best birthday I think I’ve ever had," she said, her breath brushing his blood-flushed ears and he shivered. The chains rattled slightly. "But you know what would make it even better?"

He was immediately at attention. "What?"

"We can switch places," she proposed coyly. Megamind was sure that his grin was blinding with the night vision contacts that Roxanne still wore.


End file.
